Зан
Zan (ザン) is an antagonist team in the Inazuma Eleven GO Chrono Stone universe. It's one of the teams of Feida, led by Zanark Avalonic. Info Zan first appeared in episode 39. They were seen destoying cities by using powerful weapons which run on their own auras, Second Stage Children's ones. Later, they were seen in Feida's headquarters. One of their members, Garo, wanted Zan to go to El Dorado's headquarters to show them their anger, but Meia told him they would do that during Ragnarok. They didn't agree with each other and started fighting, until Saryuu Evan appeared and made them stop. Meanwhile, Zanark Avalonic was watching the scene and wearing Zan's captain's band. As he heard from Saryuu Raimon teamed up with El Dorado, he smiled and said he would be able to settle accounts with them. In episode 40, they started the first match opposing them to El Dorado Team 01, in the Ragnarok Stadium. They were hidden so the adverse players would not be able to see them, and then removed their cloaks, showing their faces. Raimon's players from El Dorado Team 01 were surprised to see Zanark joined Feida, and that he was Zan's captain. The match started, but Zan's players didn't move, and let Tsurugi shoot three times. Those were stopped by Fadam, and they started playing roughly as they injured Tsurugi. The episode ended on it. In episode 41, the match continued with Zan's players playing even more roughly and injuring the adverse players such as Nishiki. El Dorado Team 01 tried several times to score a goal, but couldn't against Fadam's keshin, which was an invincible barrier. Jipusu scored the first goal using Spring Arrow, and then Zan took the lead of the whole match by scoring two others goals due to Zanark's Disaster Break G2 and Garo's keshin. Since Zanark's goal, Zan's players stopped playing with him as he got the ball from one of his teammates. When the match debuted again, Saryuu started using his powers and gave Fei's memories back, which made him suddenly score an own goal, shocking his teammates, Zanark and the others teams from El Dorado's and Raimon's alliance. The first half then ended and Fei left the field. As the second half started, Zan's rough play did too. Garo scored the fifth goal to Zan. Due to Kidou's orders, Tsurugi and Kinako finally scored a goal by using their Keshin Armed. Zanark was still thinking about his team's play and himself, and the match finished, Zan winning with a score of 5-1. Members #'Fadam' (GK) #'Sync' (DF) #'Doris' (DF) #'Rude' (DF) #'Deos' (MF) #'Gigam' (MF) #'Zatan' (MF) #'Rodeo' (MF) #'Jipusu' (MF) #'Zanark Avalonic' (FW/captain) #'Garo' (MF) #'Stia' (GK) #'Madoru' (DF) #'Heizu' (MF) #'Kuracchi' (MF) #'Toomu' (FW) Hissatsu tactics Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone *' Ultimate Thunder' Gallery Zan's formation (CS 40 HQ).PNG|Formation of Zan. Zan's players destructing a city (CS 39 HQ).PNG|Zan's players destroying a city. Zan's players hidden (CS 40 HQ).PNG|Zan's players hidden with cloaks. Zanark getting the ball (CS 41 HQ).PNG|Zanark getting the ball from his teammate. Zan in the Chrono Stone game.PNG|Zan in the Chrono Stone game. 10 goals' difference in El Dorado Team 01 vs Zan match.PNG|The 10 goals' difference. Zan Artwork.png|Zan's concept artwork. Trivia *In Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone, when you confront them for the first time they'll win with a difference of 10 goals. *Zan's team is known to be quite rude and plays roughly, as shown during their match against El Dorado Team 01. *Even though Zanark is their captain, they don't listen to him and don't hesitate to be rude, even to him. Navigation Category:Chrono Stone teams